Various types of product dispensers are generally known in the art. Such dispensers may hold liquid, solids, or a combination thereof. Increasingly, products are being specifically marketed for use by children. For example, liquid soap, shampoo, baby powder, oral hygiene products, and the like are marketed using packaging and advertising intended to draw the attention of a child. In many cases, the container and/or packaging provided with the product dispenser is modified to have a decorative external appearance. Previous containers have been provided with three-dimensional components to provide a shape to the container that resembles an object, such as an animal or cartoon character, which may generate enthusiasm for performing the hygiene task associated with the product that otherwise may not exist in the absence of the decorative dispenser appearance.
While these products have been designed to appeal to a child, in general they are not adapted for use by the child. The motor skills of a child are not as advanced as an adult, and therefore operations that seem common or routine to an adult can be more difficult for a child. When operating a pump-type liquid soap dispenser, for example, a child may have difficulty applying sufficient force in the appropriate direction to operate the pump, which may cause the dispenser to move, tip, or otherwise fail to discharge the product toward the intended target. Currently, while previous product dispensers may be successful in attracting a child's attention to influence a purchasing decision, the difficulties encountered during use of the product ultimately cause frustration and discourage the child from further use of the product.